


Small Two of Pieces

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 小小心意。出于某些原因写了这个，我居然，写BG了啊！标题来自《Xenogears（异度装甲）》的主题曲，这首歌真的超级无敌好听啊啊啊光田康典真的是神啊啊啊……





	Small Two of Pieces

　　佛杜那也是会下雪的。

　　早上起床的时候，没窗帘的窗户外面亮得晃眼。尼禄把手伸出被窝，立刻感觉到了寒意，他利索地跳起来，冲到窗户边上，在心里发出了感叹。

　　一整夜的功夫，佛杜那就变成了白色的。街道覆盖着厚厚的一层雪，树枝也被严密地包裹起来，看上去像一个巨大的棉花糖。

　　一切都很安静，好像外面的世界其实是被封在玻璃球里的静态雪景。但很快这宁静就被打破了，尼禄看到有人大呼小叫地扑进了雪地里——是他和姬莉叶收养的那些孩子，没有孩子能抗拒得了下雪的，就连妮可也不行——她也跟着一起扑进了雪地里。

　　15分钟后，妮可坐在了餐桌前面，她全身无法控制地在发抖，身上披着一个毯子，手里捧着姬莉叶为她刚烧好的一杯热水。

　　“你是有多傻才能穿这样跳进雪里。”尼禄看了看妮可披着的毯子下面依然裸露的腰和腿，嗤地笑了一声。

　　妮可哆嗦着拿起杯子，几乎要把水洒出来，她愤愤回击，然而这会儿她结巴得比她激动的时候更厉害：“我抒发情、情、情绪的方式你、你、你这种庸俗、俗的人还、还妄图理、理解？”

　　“等你冻出病来我大概能尝试着理解你一下。”尼禄还想说什么，姬莉叶叫了他一声：“尼禄，能过来帮我个忙吗？”

　　“我来了！”尼禄狠狠瞪了妮可一眼——妮可当然也哆嗦着瞪了回去，这极大地削弱了她的瞪视的力量——之后，尼禄就奔向了厨房。

　　孩子们都饿了，早餐前在雪地里的扑腾消耗了不少体力，姬莉叶端出来的面包被狼吞虎咽地吃完了。收拾完后，姬莉叶打了个电话，挂掉电话时的神情却有些无奈。

　　“怎么了？姬莉叶？”吃完饭终于暖和起来的妮可不再结巴了。她问了一句，姬莉叶抬起头，温柔地看着她：“我给马提诺家打了个电话，想让他送些面粉过来。但他说因为下雪，送货的耽搁了，他家现在也没多的面粉了。”

　　尼禄想起来早上他去帮姬莉叶将最后剩下的一点面粉都给揉成了团，家里的蔬菜好像也不够了。虽然会有一些邻居时常送点蔬菜过来，但他们家里人多，总还是要多备一些。

　　“要去集市吗？”尼禄提了一句。从他们住的位置开始，横穿过整个城市，到佛杜那的另一边，更靠近外界的位置，那儿每天上午都会有集市，有很多外面的农民会大清早就运着自家的新鲜食材到集市来卖。姬莉叶一般很少去那儿，因为实在有些远，她每次采购的量大，一个人没办法全都搬回来。

　　妮可也在一个劲儿地点头：“今天我们没有委托。是吧，尼禄？我们可以跟你一起去，姬莉叶。”

　　这是一个再好不过的提议。姬莉叶站起身，满脸歉意地对妮可和尼禄说：“我要买的东西有点多。”

　　“别担心，”妮可指着尼禄的鬼手，“他那只手力气可大得很。”

　　*

　　在姬莉叶的要求下，妮可总算是多穿了衣服和裤子，姬莉叶甚至找了个孩子用的耳罩给她戴上，让妮可看起来就像一个小浣熊那样圆滚滚的。

　　尼禄倒是不怎么觉得冷。他能感觉到寒意，但这不意味着他就怕冷。虽然他还是乖乖低下头让姬莉叶给他缠上了一条围巾，惹得妮可在旁边啧啧称奇。

　　这个家里，不管能不能管事，仅剩的三个大人都要出门了。临出门前，姬莉叶对他们收养的最大的孩子弗利欧千叮咛万嘱咐，要他一定要小心，还要看好弟弟妹妹。好心的邻居奶奶知道后，特地跑了过来，一边带着孩子们打扫门前的积雪，一边让他们放心出门。

　　“只是去城市另一头买东西而已。”尼禄安慰着姬莉叶，他一脚踏进堆到小腿的积雪里，脚底下发出了咔哧咔哧的声音。

　　城市的另一头有个集市，尼禄知道，但也确实没怎么逛过。等他们到达的时候他有些吃惊，原先的一整个空旷的广场上面堆积满了各色各样的商铺，除了卖食材的，也有卖别的的，锅碗瓢盆，衣服首饰，应有尽有。

　　姬莉叶很快就把面粉和蔬菜都采购完了，尼禄扛着一整袋的面粉跟在她身后，在他后面的是提着蔬菜的妮可。姬莉叶抱着大罐的牛奶在前面走，她突然停下脚步，看着面前不远处的一堆人头攒动。

　　“那是什么？”妮可挤到姬莉叶身边问她，尼禄也在仔细辨认。原来是来了一个手艺人，正在用铁丝拧小人，攒动的人头是许多领着孩子的家长们。

　　“尼禄，”姬莉叶转过头来，眼睛里晶晶亮亮的，“我想给凯尔买一个。他很喜欢人偶什么的。”

　　“好——”尼禄抬腿要往前走，被姬莉叶拦住了：“那边人太多了，你们两个走来走去很辛苦。在这儿等我一会儿吧，我很快就会回来的。”

　　姬莉叶捧着那罐牛奶，称不上是很轻松地往人群里慢慢挤去。等她走到听不见这边说话声音的距离，妮可拍了一下尼禄的头：“你这白痴，你怎么让姬莉叶自己过去？你至少该帮她拿一下牛奶啊！”

　　尼禄看着远处的姬莉叶，她捧着牛奶罐子的手被冻得通红。他低头看了看妮可的手，然后就开始生气：“你把她手套剪了？”

　　尼禄知道姬莉叶把自己手套给了妮可，她说妮可的手更需要保护。可妮可这家伙也太不把自己当外人了，她剪掉了手套的拇指和食指位置，大概是为了方便自己干活。这手套要怎么还给姬莉叶？她就没打算还吧！

　　姬莉叶开始排队了，她的身影很快被淹没在人群里，根本看不见人影。尼禄对妮可说：“你在这儿等着。我要去买点东西。”

　　“是要买什么姬莉叶在家不能看的东西吗？”妮可揶揄着，拿手肘捅尼禄的肋骨。尼禄丝毫不在意，他边转身边说：“在这儿站好了，如果姬莉叶回来就说我去上厕所了。别的一个字都别他妈瞎说！”

　　妮可耸了耸肩，找了个灯柱靠着不动了。

　　尼禄四下张望，往一个商铺走去。简易搭制的铺面只够一个人坐在里头，店主——一个面相温善的中年女人看到尼禄靠过来，立刻就露出了笑脸。

　　“想买什么，小伙子？”店主打量了尼禄一番，“是手套还是耳罩？”

　　她的店铺前挂满了冬天用的围巾手套耳罩之类，在今天这个天气想必生意不错。

　　“手套。”尼禄拿起手边的手套看了起来，粗毛线织的看起来很暖和，里面还有绒布衬里，但手指很难弯曲，戴上了就什么都做不了了。也有非常轻薄的丝质手套，但以尼禄的见识都知道，那可能是他买不起的手套。

　　“给女朋友买吗？”店主看到尼禄一只手里抓了好几副手套在看，立刻就猜到了他的目的。尼禄低着头轻轻“嗯”了一声，他举起手中的一副浅灰色的细毛线手套问：“可以，帮我在手套上绣个字母吗？绣上K就好。”

　　“当然可以呀，”店主接过尼禄递过来的手套，戴上了手边的老花眼镜，“这里面是兔毛的呢，很软的。你一定很爱你的女朋友吧。”

　　尼禄没有说话，他只是盯着店主慢慢穿针引线开始绣一个花体的K，一边抬起手擦了擦根本没有任何问题的鼻子。

　　*

　　尼禄赶回去和妮可碰头后没多久，姬莉叶就回来了，很兴奋地提着一个用铁丝和纸管做成的小狗说凯尔一定会喜欢。她的脸上红扑扑的，也不知道是冻的还是高兴的，尼禄忍不住伸出手想要搓搓她的脸，可还没碰到手就被妮可拍掉了，她一脸嫌弃地说你手太冰了，然后用自己戴着手套的手轻轻捧住姬莉叶的脸。

　　三个人拿着今天采购的东西往家里赶，到家门口的时候发现门前的雪都被清扫干净了，家里的孩子们打开门从屋子里跑出来，大喊大叫：“姬莉叶！快看我们打扫得干不干净！”

　　姬莉叶把手里的铁丝小狗递给凯尔，凯尔惊呼着抱在手里往屋里跑，弗利欧追着他说要看看，于是刚刚奔出来的孩子们又都一下子跑了回去。

　　“小孩子可真有劲儿。”妮可提着蔬菜走在最前面进了屋，把东西都放到了厨房，拍了拍手就去搞她的发明创造了。

　　尼禄把面粉放好了，又帮着姬莉叶整理了一下其他食材。他站在姬莉叶背后，看着她清点着厨房里的东西，突然手足无措起来，恶魔手在身上擦了又擦，然后清咳一声：“嗯哼！那个，姬莉叶。”

　　姬莉叶转了过来。她微微抬头看着尼禄，尼禄把手伸到背后，从屁股兜里摸出了自己买的手套，慢慢递向姬莉叶。

　　“给你的。出门的时候记得戴上。别再送给妮可了！”

　　最后一句话尼禄说得很大声，姬莉叶睁大眼睛看着他，又低头看向手套，看到了手套背上用银色的线绣出的K字母。她小心翼翼地接了过来，握在两只手里，拇指轻轻抚过表面，然后抬起头看着尼禄说：“真漂亮呀，尼禄。谢谢你……”

　　她的额角有细小的绒毛翘着，偷偷逃过了整齐划一的梳理，在透窗入室的阳光下懒洋洋地舒展着身体。尼禄抬起手想帮她捋一捋头发，姬莉叶的身体突然歪了歪——她把手伸进衣袋，拿出一个小小的盒子。

　　不常见的红晕飞上了姬莉叶的脸颊。她的声音听起来甚至有些羞怯，她把小盒子递到尼禄面前，说：“这是……给你的，尼禄。”

　　尼禄接过盒子，有些懵地打开，里面躺着的是一个用牛皮绳穿起的项链，链坠是银色的，两片同方向旋转的翅膀围着中间一颗红色的透亮的石头。

　　“这……没有花多少钱，真的，”姬莉叶有些紧张地解释了起来，这实在很少见了，“你喜欢吗？希望你会喜欢——”

　　“我当然喜欢。”尼禄把项链拿了出来，立刻挂在了脖子上。链坠在他胸前闪了闪，姬莉叶盯着看了一会儿，很高兴地说：“真的很适合你。”

　　*

　　尼禄戴着项链去工作间，妮可立刻一眼就看到了。

　　“是这个吗？就是这个？”她凑到尼禄胸前盯着链坠看了半天，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“啊，我也好想要姬莉叶送的礼物啊……”

　　“你已经有姬莉叶送你的手套了。别想再骗新的了……”尼禄从妮可身边走过去看他的刀，突然转过身来，“等等，你，你知道？”

　　妮可摊开手：“我当然知道啊。是姬莉叶先回来了，她问我你去哪儿了，我说你去上厕所了，她就说给你准备了一个礼物，让我不要告诉你……”

　　尼禄回想了一下上午才去过的集市，手艺人的铺子边上……好像，确实有一个首饰铺子。他想着想着，傻笑了起来。

　　“噫，”妮可搓了搓手臂，“你笑得像个变态啊，尼禄。”

　　“闭上你的嘴。”心情大好的尼禄已经不想和妮可拌嘴了，他抓起绯红女王开始检查推进剂是否灌满了，没想到妮可还是凑了过来。

　　“姬莉叶说是一个护身符，尼禄，”妮可戳了戳尼禄胸前的链坠，“但这一顺边的翅膀……等会儿，这怎么看都是同一个翅膀吧？一个翅膀能飞起来吗？”

　　一个翅膀。

　　尼禄低下头，把那个链坠拿起来，摊平在了手心里，仔细地端详着。

　　只用一个翅膀能飞起来吗？

　　他见过那样的一个身姿。

　　一片翅膀与手臂融为一体，化为盾牌用来抵御所有的攻击；另一片翅膀伸展开，就像一个真正的天使那样，轻轻扇动，就能带着那个优雅的身体飞起来，浮在空中，俯瞰着他要保护的一切。

　　他有一双红色的眼睛。那双眼睛注视着尼禄的时候，尼禄总是很安心，他知道，一切都会没事的，那个天使会永远保护他、还有姬莉叶的。

　　“当然可以。”尼禄握着链坠，吸了吸鼻子。


End file.
